Nos meilleurs souvenirs
by Letty Malfoy
Summary: Liam Potter, digne fils de son père, retrouve la pensine de celui ci. Il y découvrira des secrets bien cachés... Post Poudlard ABANDONNEE POUR L'INSTANT
1. La descendance d'une génération

**_Un premier chapitre plutôt court mais c'est pour commencer..._**

**_Bonne lecture, amicalement Letty Malfoy_**

* * *

_Juin 1997,_

_Harry, Ron et Hermione franchirent pour la dernière fois les portes de Poudlard. C'était la fin de leur jeunesse et le commencement de leur vie._

Seize ans plus tard.

Ginny était dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud et préparait le dîner. Harry lui se trouver dans le petit salon à côté, en train de ranger toute sa paperasse ministérielle.

-Harry ! Tu peux appeler Liam, c'est prêt. Fit Ginny à l'adresse de son mari. Ginny et Harry étaient mariés depuis 10 ans. Liam était leur fils âgé de 15 ans.

-Très bien je vais le chercher.

Harry monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de son fils. Il ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre.

-Mais où est-il encore allé ? S'exaspéra Harry.

-Harry !! Tu l'as trouvé ? Cria Ginny.

Harry soupira un grand coup. C'était encore sur lui qu'allait s'énerver Ginny.

Liam courait sur une immense colline. Il faisait la course avec Elio, le fils de Ron et Hermione âgé de 16 ans. Plus loin, Alice, la sœur d'Elio les regarder courir. Elle mettait le couvert sur la table de la cuisine au Terrier. Hermione était elle aussi dans la cuisine mais aux fourneaux.

-Alice quand tu auras fini, tu pourras aller prévenir Elio qu'on mange et tu diras à Liam que sa mère doit l'attendre vu qu'il a 30 minutes de retard. Fit Hermione.

-Ok 'man. Répondit Alice. Celle-ci avait 14 ans et était à Gyffondor. Elle avait les cheveux brun raide et les yeux bleu comme son père. Elle portait un petit cardigan noir par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc et avait un jupon noir.

Quand Alice eu fini de mettre la table et alla chercher les garçons dehors.

-Les gars, il faut rentrer.

-Lâche nous un peu. Répondit Elio avec dédain. Elio était grand, avec les cheveux brun et les yeux bleu. On pouvait affirmer qu'il était beau. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec sa sœur, Alice. Des fois, Liam se disait même qu'ils se détestaient.

-La ferme ! Liam t'as 30 minutes de retard, je te signale. Continua Alice.

-Mince ! Bon j'y vais gars ! On se revoit à la rentré ou avant ! Cria Liam en courant direction son balai pour rentrer au Square Grimmaud.

-A table l'imbécile ! Fit Alice pour Elio.

Celui-ci la regarda avec mépris.

-Ferma ta bouche gamine ! Comment j'ai pu avoir une sœur comme toi ?

Et ils partirent tous les deux vers le Terrier.

Liam arriva devant la maison, il rentra par sa chambre et rangea son balai dans l'armoire. Il descendit à la cuisine.

-Mais où étais-tu !? S'emporta Ginny.

-Je devais voir Elio de toute urgence. Se défendit Liam.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir, ton père et moi ?! Je me suis inquiétée !

-C'est bon maman c'est rien.

-Non ce n'est pas rien ! Harry dit quelque chose !

-Heu…ton nouveau balai te plaît ? Fit Harry.

Ginny s'exaspéra pour finalement se lever et débarrasser la table. Liam sourit devant se spectacle. Harry était un père génial.

-Oui il est bien mais il faut encore que je m'habitue.

-Comme chaque fois que tu as un nouveau balai. Répondit Harry. J'aimerais vraiment que tu deviennes le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard cette année. Fit Harry en souriant à son fils.

-Moi aussi mais ça ne va pas être facile avec Juléus. Il est l'attrapeur des Serpentard et il est très doué. Continua Liam.

-C'est uniquement parce que son père le gave d'entraînement intensif. Drago Malefoy était un bon joueur à mon époque, mais pas autant que moi. C'est toujours ce qui a fait la différence.

-Ouais. Bon je vais me laver. La course avec Elio m'a fatigué. Fit Liam en se levant.

-C'est ça qui était si important ! S'énerva Ginny en se retournant. Liam comprit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Il se précipita à la salle de bain et entendit sa mère crier.

Sous la douche, Liam repensa à Juléus Malefoy. Son pire ennemi. Non il ne le battrait pas cette année. Comme aucune autre d'ailleurs. Juléus était bien le fils de Drago Malefoy. Son père lui avait raconté tant d'histoires sur lui qu'il le détestait autant que Juléus. Comme quoi le combat Potter/Malefoy continuait même seize ans plus tard. Aujourd'hui, Drago avait épousé Pansy Parkinson. Il vivait au Manoir Malefoy comme de vrais rois. Et dire qu'Elio était à Serpentard et s'entendait bien avec Juléus. Comment était-ce possible ? D'abord qu'Elio est pu aller à Serpentard et qu'ensuite il puisse copiner avec Juléus Malefoy et même apprécier son père. Sur ce point, Liam et Elio n'avait jamais été d'accord. C'est pour cela qu'ils évitaient le sujet.

Qu'importe, il ne reste plus que 9 jours avant sa rentré à Poudlard pour sa 5ème année.

* * *

**_J'espère que cela vous a plu._**

**_Vos impressions?_**


	2. Tant de souvenirs oubliés

**_Une mise à jour pour Noël. Si ce n'est pas un beau cadeau !_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Amicalement, Letty Malfoy._**

* * *

Liam sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard. Il entrouvrit la porte et vérifia de part et d'autre du couloir si sa mère n'était pas dans les parages. Personne à l'horizon, Liam glissa un pieds dehors, puis l'autre, il se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers sa chambre malheureusement pour lui, Ginny était aux aguets. Elle le chopa par le col de sa chemise et l'emmena au salon où Harry, son père, était déjà présent. Elle les fit s'asseoir tous les deux sur le canapé.

-Je commence à en avoir assez de vous deux ! Commença Ginny en s'emportant.

- Mais chérie, voyons de quoi parles-tu ? Tenta Harry.

- Tais-toi ! Vous n'êtes que deux immatures ! Surtout toi Harry, tu as 33 ans et tu n'es toujours pas capable d'être sérieux !

- Moi j'ai que 15 ans. Intervint Liam.

- Tu es autant en faute que ton père et ton âge ne te sauvera pas !

Liam se renfonça dans le canapé sous le sourire amusé d'Harry.

- J'ai donc décidé qu'il était temps de vous punir. Finit Ginny.

- Punir ?! Mais Ginny, je suis ton mari !

- Je m'en fiche. Il fallait y penser avant. En conclusion, Harry tu seras chargé de t'occuper du jardin, il en a grand besoin, et toi Liam, tu t'occuperas de ranger le grenier.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai peur du grenier ! S'exclama Liam.

- Tans pis ! Au moins une chose que tu n'auras pas prise d'Harry !

Liam grimaça dans le dos de sa mère. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter au grenier tandis que ces parents continuaient de discuter au salon. Liam alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, inutile de salir ces beaux habits tout ça pour un grenier. Il mit donc un tee-shirt blanc déjà sali et un jean simple et ample. Liam sortit de sa chambre, non sans traîner des pieds, et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui mène au grenier pour exécuter sa punition. Il entendit alors des rires venir du salon, Liam haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Mais…Des rires au salon ! Liam courra dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers. Liam vit Harry et Ginny s'esclaffer.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Et le jardin !? S'emporta Liam.

- Le jardin peut attendre. Fit Harry.

- C'est profondément injuste ! Maman, dis quelque chose !

- Laisse ton père, mon chéri.

Ginny gloussa et embrassa Harry. Liam fut horrifié.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai !

Liam sortit du salon et monta rageusement les escaliers pour la troisième fois consécutives. « Quel toupet ! Les parents, tous les mêmes ! Menteurs, sournois, vile… » Liam marchait rapidement avec ces pensées meurtrières en tête. Il s'arrêta devant le dernière escalier, celui qui montait au grenier. Liam souffla un grand coup et commença à monter. Il hésita à ouvrir la porte, sa peur refaisant surface.

« Allez, le fils du célèbre Harry Potter ne peut pas avoir peur d'un grenier ! Se serait contre nature !! ».

Liam inspira une dernière fois et poussa la porte. Une vaste pièce s'étendait devant lui, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, Liam pouvait voir les toiles d'araignées qui s'étaient formées avec le temps. Les murs qui autrefois étaient recouvert d'un crépit auburn, étaient désormais recouvert de mousse verdâtre, une odeur nauséabonde flottait d'ailleurs dans l'air. Liam se dirigea vers la seule ,et donc conséquente, fenêtre. Son immense rideau épais rouge était comme solidifié, Liam avait l'impression de toucher de la pierre. Il tenta quand même le coup, il tira le rideau sur le côté pour laisser entrer la lumière, Liam mis cinq bonnes minutes pour le tirer entièrement. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant que la lumière ne rentrait toujours pas. Liam vit que les carreaux était aussi noir que ces cheveux.

- Et mince ! Fit Liam.

Il alla chercher un chiffon et un « lave carreaux » puisque sa connaissance de la magie s'arrêtait à la défense et à la métamorphose. Et puis de toute façon, elle était interdite en dehors de l'établissement. Il prit aussi en renfort son balai. Revenant au grenier, il enfourcha son balai et prit son chiffon, il vola jusqu'en haut de la grande fenêtre. Liam commença à frotter le premier carreau mais ne semblait vouloir partir, il frotta alors plus fort, toujours sans aucun résultat.

- Mais c'est quoi cette fenêtre !

Liam prit le torchon à deux mains et commença à frotter aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, malheureusement Liam fit un mauvais mouvement et se retrouva projeter avec son balai dans les décombres au pied de la fenêtre.

Liam essaya de se relever mais c'était sans compter sur ses fesses qui restaient coincées dans un abat-jour. Il s'emporta alors et fit absolument tout tomber…mais lui était debout. Il tapa sur son jean, un nuage de poussière l'entoura et Liam se mit à cracher ses poumons. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il explosa.

- J'en ai marre !! Bordel de bouse à la noix ! Il jeta le chiffon par-dessus son épaule, il entendit un bruit sourd et une lumière apparut.

Liam se retourna pour voir d'où venait la lumière. Elle provenait du coin gauche de la fenêtre, Liam s'approcha et enleva tout les objets autour qui lui barraient la route. Il arriva finalement devant une grande bassine remplie d'une eau grisâtre argentée. Des fils d'argent se promenaient dedans, les yeux de Liam les suivaient ne pouvant s'en détacher. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose au fond, Liam se rapprocha. Une scène se déroulait sous ses yeux mais Liam ne pouvait rien distinguer. Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle l'eau argentée.

C'est alors que tout s'enchaîna. Liam se retrouva projeter dans la bassine. Il se voyait tomber et distinguer de mieux en mieux la scène. Liam s'écrasa finalement sur une banquette dans un train, il se remit de ses émotions et fit craquer son dos, qui en avait pris un coup. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul dans le wagon. Liam releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son père. Liam poussa un cri et se recula jusqu'au mur du wagon. Il regarda Harry avec crainte et insistance mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

« On peut pourtant pas me louper ! » Pensa Liam. Il se décida donc à l'appeler.

- Papa !

- …

- Papa !!

Toujours aucune réponse. Il semblait bien qu'Harry ne le voyait pas. Liam se mit alors à réfléchir extrêmement vite. Il ne comprenait rien et puis d'abord son père lui paraissait jeune. Il avait encore ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux en bataille qui retombaient devant ses yeux, et qui lui faisaient un casque par la même occasion. Oui c'était ça, son père devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Liam était totalement perdu mais quelque chose vint le tirer de ses pensées. D'autres personnes venaient d'entrer dans le wagon. Il vit cette fois-ci Ron et Hermione, jeune eux aussi. Ils étaient suivis de Neville Longdubat, son parrain et de Ginny, sa mère. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les banquettes, c'est ainsi que Liam se retrouva entre Ron et Hermione, en face se trouvait Harry, Ginny et Neville.

Liam écouta leur conversation espérant comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- 'Mione, c'est génial ce qui t'arrive ! Fit Ginny pleine d'entrain.

- Oui je sais mais avoir Drago Malefoy comme homologue, quelle horreur ! Répondit Hermione.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il fait un truc de travers et Harry le remet en place ! Hein Harry !? Renchérit Ron.

Harry hocha de la tête et repartit dans son magasine sur le Quidditch. Liam ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Il venait de comprendre, il était dans le passé, il était retourné à l'époque où ses parents devaient être à Poudlard. Mais comment ? Qu'était-ce cette bassine ? Liam chassa cette question de son esprit pour l'instant et il se concentra sur la scène qui se passait devant lui.

- J'espère que cette année, nous allons encore gagner la Coupe de Quidditch. Fit Ron.

- Moi aussi ! Je la sens bien cette année. Répondit Harry.

« Vous allez la gagner, je confirme » pensa Liam.

- N'avez-vous d'autres sujets de conversations que le Quidditch ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non désolé Mlle la Préfete-en-chef. Fit Ron sarcastiquement.

- Idiot. Se contenta de répondre Hermione.

« Hermione était la Préfete-en-chef ? Brillant ! » Pensa Liam. Mais Liam fut surpris de voir que les relations entre Ron et Hermione étaient aussi mauvaises. Après tout ils étaient censés être amis.

Liam écouta leurs conversations jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express arrive en gare. Il remarqua que Ron en cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à Hermione.

« Déjà amoureux ? Quel homme ce Ronald ! »

Liam pensa qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer au 12 Square Grimmaud. Il descendit sur le quai et regarda s'éloigner la petite bande. Liam sentit un pincement au cœur, la nostalgie des années passées de son père lui coupées toutes paroles. Il sortit de ses pensées et tenta d'essayer de ressortir. Il y arriva finalement et fut projeter 1 mètre plus loin de la bassine. C'est alors qu'arriva Ginny.

- Et bien que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Rien je suis tombé en voulant tirer le rideau. Mentit Liam.

- D'accord. Tu peux arrêter pour aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est bon.

- Merci 'man. Je peux sortir ?

- Oui mais ne rentre pas tard et seulement si ça ne dérange pas Hermione qu'Elio sorte ! Cria Ginny à travers les escaliers.

Liam se retourna vers la bassine et il sourit. Il se releva et la cacha derrière le rideau – de pierre. Liam se sentit tout excité quand il pensa au moment où il reviendrait pour voir d'autres souvenirs. Il fit demi-tour et prit son balai. Il l'enfourcha et sortit par la baie du couloir direction chez Elio.

* * *

**_Vos impressions? Bisous_**

* * *


	3. Le silence des préfets

**Chapitre grandement inspiré du chapitre "Le pire souvenir de Rogue" parut dans le tome V.**

**Agréable lecture, Letty Malfoy.**

* * *

Plus que huit jours avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Liam pense à ses derniers moments de vacances et à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour les combler. Une idée lui traverse l'esprit, il se retourne dans son lit, une deuxième idée encore plus excitante que la première, il s'allonge sur le dos. Un sourire béa se glisse sur ses lèvres, sa plénitude est totale, il sent un nœud d'excitation dans son estomac. Huit jours entier pour visiter et revisiter les souvenirs de ces chers parents.

Et il s'allonge sur le ventre. Liam laisse vagabonder son esprit dans son imagination débordante. Quels secrets ces parents pourraient-ils avoir ? Peut-être son père était un cancre en cours ? Impossible, cela se saurait sinon. Peut-être sa mère, à une époque, était-elle bohème ? Doublement impossible et techniquement prouvé que non. Ce genre de mode de vie ne vous quitte jamais réellement et sa mère n'a visiblement aucun trait d'une vie passée de bohème.

Et ces questions continuent à fuser dans sa tête, son sentiment de contentement ne le quitte pas mais le tintement de son réveil le tire de sa douce rêverie.

« Fichu réveil. » Pensa Liam.

Celui-ci tendit la main et l'éteignit vite fait bien fait avant de plonger sa tête sous son oreiller. Le calme revient, sa béatitude avec. Mais c'est sans compter sur les Dieux , qui apparemment ne sont pas avec lui aujourd'hui, que Liam est une nouvelle fois arraché à ses pensées.

Ginny Weasley fit son apparition dans la chambre de Liam. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, en tira les rideaux et ouvrit les volets. Le temps de cette journée s'annonçait magnifique, un ciel bleu azur et un soleil qui pointait doucement mais sûrement le bout de son nez. Et bien sûr, que serait une belle journée sans les températures qui allaient avec ? Un air doux et une brise matinale agréable, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus reposant.

Liam pensa finalement que la journée allait peut-être être bonne.

- J'ai cru avoir entendu ton réveil sonner, mon chéri. Fit Ginny à l'adresse de son fils, encore emmitouflé dans ses draps.

Après réflexion, non. La journée venait d'être gâchée par sa chère et tendre mère. Liam sortit sa tête de sous l'oreiller et leva les yeux vers elle. Il plissa les sourcils face à la lumière aveuglante qui traversait la pièce.

- Mais non voyons, ce sont les cloches de l'église qui ont sonné. Répondit Liam d'une voix pâteuse en se rallongeant dans son lit, paré pour ses nouvelles rêveries.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, mon poussin. Alors debout, ton déjeuner est déjà prêt.

Liam grogna de mécontentement.

- Et vite si tu ne veux pas te laver à l'eau glacée. J'ai décidé de faire des économies d'eau chaude alors je la coupe tous les matins à onze heures.

Et Ginny sortit de la chambre en direction de la cuisine où l'attendait son pot-au-feu, qu'elle préparait pour ce soir. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que Liam se redressa vivement dans son lit et commença à l'imiter avec des mimiques ridicules.

- Nana l'eau chaude, blablabla économie ! Je t'en enverrais par hibou des économies, moi !

Il souleva son drap et sortit ses deux pieds du lit pour les poser à terre. Le sol est froid, sensation désagréable qui vous énerve encore plus, sachant que votre mère vient de vous gâcher votre matinée, voir même la journée. Liam s'appuie sur ses deux bras et se lève de son lit mais retombe aussitôt dessus.

« Houlà, je me suis levé trop vite ! »

- LIAM ! Cria Ginny de la cuisine.

- Ca va, ça va. Je me lève. Comment elle fait pour toujours tout savoir ce qui se passe ?!

Et Liam se lève, du premier coup cette fois-ci et file à la salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard, celui-ci en sort revivifié et deux fois plus énervé que tout à l'heure. Sa mère a, encore une fois visiblement, coupé l'eau chaude avant l'heure. Parfois il se demande s'il est vraiment leur fils, peut-être l'avaient-ils trouvé dans un panier et par soucis de conscience, l'avaient pris avec eux… Minute. Non, ça c'était l'histoire de son père en beaucoup plus romancée.

Liam traîna des pieds en descendant l'escalier du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il traversa le couloir sans grande conviction laissant son regard vagabondait de pièce en pièce au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par le séjour, Liam revint sur ses pas et poussa délicatement la porte. Le salon était inondé de cageots de fraises et de groseilles.

« On va encore manger des confitures pendant deux mois ! » Pensa désespérément Liam. Et ce fut toujours sans conviction qu'il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il arriva devant la table où était déjà disposé son petit déjeuner.

« Je ne peux même pas choisir ce que je veux déjeuner. »

- Un croissant nature, deux tartines de pain avec de la confiture et un jus de citrouille ! On voit que je varie mes petits déjeuner. Fit Liam ironiquement brisant le silence de la pièce qui s'était installé.

- Cesse donc de râler et mange ! Répondit Ginny en se retournant pour lancer à Liam l'uns de ces regards terrifiants. Liam la fixa bêtement et Ginny insista.

- Maman, non ! Ne recommence pas avec ces stupides regards. Tu es plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Continua Liam, d'un ton qui se voulait las.

- Mon poussin, sache que ce regard m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea celui-ci, visiblement peu convaincu par l'affirmation de sa mère.

Ginny ne répondit pas à la dernière question de son fils. Liam replongea alors son nez sur son petit déjeuner, l'odeur du croissant lui monta jusqu'aux narines. Mais une autre odeur, beaucoup moins appétissante, s'immisça dans son repas. Liam fronça le nez face à une senteur aussi… désagréable, pour le matin en tout les cas. Il tourna alors les yeux vers sa mère et comprit que l'odeur provenait de son magnifique pot-au-feu. La cuisine empestait le légume bouilli.

-Maman ! L'odeur est insupportable. Se plaignit Liam.

- Arrêtes de faire ton petit capricieux et mange ! Sinon je débarrasse tout sans que tu es mangé quoi que se soit. Gronda Ginny qui commençait à ne plus supporter les plaintes de son fils. Je me demande bien de qui as-tu pris ce côté plaintif qui m'exaspère tant !

- Pas de toi, c'est sûr. Chuchota Liam dans sa barbe.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Demanda la rousse en se retournant vivement.

- Moi ? Rien. Conclut innocemment Liam avant de reprendre sa palpitante dégustation.

Ce ne fut qu'après dix bonnes minutes que Liam termina son déjeuner. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la cuisine, rendant l'ambiance générale morne. Liam n'avait rien à dire à sa mère, ni à son père d'ailleurs. Il en ignorait la raison mais il avait la constante sensation qu'il les dérangeait. Il ne leur en voulait pas si cela était le cas, après tout il connaissait bien l'histoire de son père, la mort des ses parents, de son parrain. Quoi de plus normale qu'Harry n'eut pas envie de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre, à part Ginny bien sûr.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas normal ! Voilà que Liam se mettait à la compassion, mais où allaient les moldus ? Il ne communiquait pas avec ses parents et alors ? Il vivait tout ce que les ados de son âge vivent, la crétinerie. Ce fut sur cette pensée forte en spiritualité que Liam quitta la cuisine, non sans avoir débarrasser au préalable sa table. Mais la voix de sa mère le stoppa dans sa progression.

-Chéri ! N'oublies pas que tu dois continuer de ranger le grenier aujourd'hui. Cria presque Ginny depuis la cuisine pour être sur que son fils l'entende.

« Oh non, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. » Pensa Liam qui afficha un sourire bête rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

- Tu m'as entendu ? Continua sa mère.

- Oui 'man ! J'ai entendu et j'y vais de ce pas. Répondit Liam en franchissant l'escalier.

Pendant qu'il montait pas à pas l'escalier, une boule d'excitation et d'appréhension se formait dans son ventre. Au fond de lui, il avait peur. Peur de se faire attraper et de violer l'intimité de son père, peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Mais cette peur se transformait en excitation plus il gravissait les marches. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison à ce moment était assez étrange. Depuis quand le 12 Square Grimmaurd était-il silencieux ? Seul la respiration saccadée par l'engouement de Liam brisait ce calme inquiétant.

Liam s'arrêta devant le dernière escalier, celui qui donnait accès au grenier. Il respira fortement comme pour prendre le plus d'air possible avant de plonger en apnée. L'excitation reprit finalement le dessus sur lui et l'obligea à gravir les marches trois par trois pour se retrouver dans l'adite pièce. Liam referma la porte derrière lui et formula un « Collaporta », il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Il courut alors jusqu'au rideau et le tira légèrement en avant pour pouvoir accéder à la pensine qu'il avait caché derrière. Liam porta la coupole jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, histoire de prévoir son saut à la sortie. Il plaça plusieurs coussins déchirés tout autour de la pensine. Il laissa un bon mètre entre les deux.

« Toujours être prévoyant ! Merci Maman ! »

Liam s'agenouilla devant la pensine, les mêmes files argentés nageaient dans l'eau grisâtre. Liam ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, il ne savait pas où il allait se retrouver, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était y replonger. Il approcha alors son visage jusqu'à la surface, jusqu'à visualiser une scène. Elle semblait loin, si loin de lui qu'il s'en rapprocha d'avantage. C'était comme la première fois qu'il y avait été projeté, il ne voyait pas distinctement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et comme la première fois qu'il eut été, Liam fut projeté dans la pensine.

Liam entama sa chute, une sorte de fumée argentée flottait autour de lui comme s'il était au beau milieu de l'œil d'un cyclone. Il atterrit enfin lourdement sur le sol, ses fesses ayant fait office d'airbags. Liam jura autant qu'il le pouvait, qu'est-ce que l'atterrissage pouvait être dur ! Il se releva et frotta ses habits vigoureusement, que dirait sa mère si elle le voyait dans cet état. C'est alors que Liam prit conscience de la scène qui l'entourait.

Le silence. Pas un bruit, pas un mot. Liam releva les yeux et tomba sur des centaines de têtes baissées. Il se releva de toute sa hauteur et constata qu'il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'y avait plus les quatre grandes tables habituelles. Non, celles-ci avaient été remplacées par des centaines de tables individuelles où des élèves étaient plongés, ou affalés, dessus.

Liam s'approcha d'un élève de Serdaigle et porta son regard sur la table de celui-ci. Le jeune blond était apparemment très concentré à noircir des pages de parchemin sur un sujet qui devait sans doute être de l'Enchantement, au vu du contenu. Liam réalisa alors qu'il était tombé en pleine période d'examen, les ASPICs. Il parcourut la faible distance qui le séparait de la table du professeur qui était chargé de surveiller l'assemblée et jeta un coup d'œil sur ses affaires. Effectivement, il venait de tomber pile poil au moment des ASPICs de 7ème année de son père.

Un sourire radieux se glissa sur les lèvres de Liam. Certes la scène était assez peu réjouissante pour les élèves de 7ème année qui passaient leurs examens, mais pour Liam s'était le bonheur. Il voyait enfin ce qu'étaient les épreuves d'antan, celles que ces professeurs ne cessaient de lui rabâcher comme étant les « mieux adaptées ». Oui car en seize années, les examens de fin d'année avaient évolué.

Liam resta plusieurs minutes assit sur la table du professeur qui surplombait la salle. Son regard parcourait vivement l'assemblée à la recherche de son père et il le trouva à la deuxième rangée côté gauche. Liam descendit de la table en un bond gracieux et se dirigea hâtivement vers Harry. Arrivée à ses côtés, Liam se pencha sur sa copie et put constater que son père n'était pas aussi doué en Enchantement comme il le prétendait. Il en était tout de même à son troisième parchemin.

Après avoir passé en revue sa copie, Liam décida de porter son attention sur le physique de son père. Même assis, il pouvait voir que son père était grand et quelque peu maigrichon. Liam regarda son propre ventre après avoir soulevait son tee-shirt et vit un abdomen maigrelet et dépourvu de toute musculature.

« Et bah, je tiens ça de famille. C'est rassurant. » Pensa Liam.

Il continua sa progression jusqu'au visage d'Harry. Ses cheveux avaient nettement grandi depuis que Liam l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, l'effet casque étant maintenant renforcé.

« Quelle horreur. »

Son père était assez pâle, sauf ces joues flamboyantes qui communiquaient son stress du aux épreuves.

« Encore une expression de famille. Décidément, je lui ressemble plus que je ne le pense. »

Liam abandonna finalement la contemplation de son père pour laisser vagabonder son regard sur les tables alentours. Il tomba alors sur Hermione, qui semblait s'activer à écrire. Elle n'était vraisemblablement pas différente de la description que lui en avait fait sa mère.

« Hermione, elle au moins, a l'air de s'y connaître en Enchantement. »

Liam se rapprocha d'elle et l'observa à son tour. Elle était petite, même assise cela se voyait, mince et elle semblait athlétique.

« Et pourtant c'est mon père qui faisait du Quidditch. »

Des cheveux bruns épais et bouclés, une vraie crinière de lionne. Elle avait bien mérité d'être à Gryffondor.

Et Liam aperçut enfin, Ronald Weasley, juste derrière Hermione. Celui-ci ne cessait de se gratter la tête, apparemment le sujet ne l'inspirait pas. Liam remarqua qu'il relevait souvent les yeux vers Hermione, avec un regard insondable. Liam essaya de le déchiffrer mais trop d'émotion se mélangée pour que Liam puisse en comprendre la signification. Mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de sottise et retourna dans l'allée centrale.

Liam se mit à tourner sur lui-même et un rire sonore franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si heureux, à croire que les ASPICs lui faisaient beaucoup d'effet. Un sentiment de plénitude avait envahi son esprit, il avait la sensation que tout allait pour le mieux pour toujours. Et sans cesser de tourner il espérait que tout continue à aller ainsi. Mais Liam se stoppa, il venait de voir cette chevelure platine, presque blonde, du père de son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy.

La sensation qui l'avait habité quelques secondes plutôt le quitta aussitôt. Comment se faisait-il que les Malefoy puissent gâcher tout moment de bonheur ? Liam entreprit de se diriger vers lui, il n'avait aucune colère envers lui, il était juste curieux de voir si ce cher Drago Malefoy était aussi doué qu'il se plaisait à dire. Liam remarqua que son écriture fluide avait rempli au minimum 5 parchemins.

« Mouais, pas mal. »

Liam fut tiré de la contemplation de la copie de Drago par un bruit sourd, comme si l'on venait de taper sur un tambour.

Ce n'était que le professeur chargé de la surveillance qui intima les élèves à se dépêcher car ils ne leur restaient plus que 5 minutes. Liam retourna donc son attention sur notre cher Drago national et constata qu'il avait terminé, mais alors que Liam entamait un éloignement pour retourner auprès de son père, il vit que Malefoy sortit de sa poche un petit bout de parchemin froissé. La curiosité du fils de notre célèbre Harry Potter reprit le dessus et celui-ci resta à sa place.

Drago se mit à dessiner énergiquement à l'aide de sa plume un serpent animé.

« Tiens, il sait dessiner celui-là ? » Pensa Liam ironiquement mais quelque chose attira encore plus son attention.

Le blond venait d'entamer un lion à côté du serpent. Après avoir achevé son chef d'œuvre, le serpent s'enroula autour du lion en un mouvement harmonieux léger. Liam se frotta les yeux et fixa de nouveau le dessin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Depuis quand Drago Malefoy dessine un lion et un serpent enroulés ? »

La réponse lui vint tout de suite après, Drago venait d'écrire de part et d'autre du dessin ces initiales « DM » et celles d'une certaine « HG ».

« HG ? Oh mais c'est les initiales d'Her… NON ! »

Liam crut partir à la renverse en réalisant que les initiales appartenaient à Hermione Granger. Tout coïncidait, le lion, les initiales. Il secoua vivement sa tête, non c'était impossible que Drago soit amoureux ou entiché d'Hermione. Im-pos-sible ! Liam tenta tant bien que mal de s'en convaincre.

Ce fut un nouveau Gong ! qui le tira de ses pensées. L'épreuve était terminée et tous les élèves de 7ème année se pressaient au bureau pour rendre leurs parchemins. Drago fut le premier a se lever et rangea rapidement ses affaires. Liam ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer et vit que celui-ci écrasa son dessin de sa main droite avant de le jeter dans le feu de la cheminée à côté de lui. Il sortit prestement. Liam était comme indigné, comment un être comme lui pouvait oser ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à Hermione, une femme aussi brillante ? Elle valait beaucoup mieux que lui, Liam en était sûr.

Il fit alors rapidement un demi tour sur lui-même à la recherche d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il les vit un peu plus loin, sur les marches de pierre qui menait à l'estrade où se trouvait le professeur, apparemment dépassé par tous les parchemins. Liam se rapprocha d'eux et arrivé à leur hauteur, écouta leur conversation.

- J'arrive pas à croire que se soit fini ! On est libre ! S'exclama Ron, totalement enjoué.

- Tu ne seras libre que si tu as réussi amour. Lui répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

Liam sourit devant cette scène, il avait presque oublié que Ron et Hermione sortait déjà ensemble à cette époque.

- Que je les ai ou non, je m'en fiche. Fit Ron las.

- Ne dis pas ça Ronald ! Tu en auras besoin pour ton avenir. Le réprimanda Hermione en lui mettant son index sous le nez.

- Oh allez, commencez pas à vous disputer. C'est pas le moment. Dit Harry en coupant cours à leur prise de bec.

Ils furent rejoins par Neville quelques minutes plus tard. Lui aussi n'avait pas changé depuis 16 ans, toujours les mêmes dents, le même regard perdu, la même timidité. Liam dut s'écarter un peu car le petit groupe commença à avancer en direction de la sortie.

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et celle-ci lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas ta propriété. S'outragea-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais tu es ma petite amie alors excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te montrer un signe d'affection. S'indigna Ron face à sa réaction.

- Ce n'est pas un signe d'affection mais plutôt de possession et je… Mais celle-ci fut coupée par Ron qui avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche.

- D'accord, je suis désolé. On va pas recommencer. Lui fit celui-ci avec un air doucereux, comme pour la calmer. Ron lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione. La Gryffondor sembla satisfaite de se changement.

Liam, qui observait la scène depuis un banc de pierre, se sentit réellement heureux. Voilà ce qu'était le bonheur pour lui, il se résumait à cela. Mais comme à chaque fois que Liam se sentait bien, Drago apparut dans le tableau idyllique. Liam soupira de mécontentement, il fallait qu'il vienne toujours tout gâcher. Il revenait apparemment du parc, assez peu heureux au vu de son expression.

Drago croisa notre petit groupe et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard méprisant à Harry et Ron. Ceux-ci lui rendirent d'ailleurs très bien. Chacun continuèrent sa route, mais quand Drago fut arrivé devant les Grandes Portes, il se retourna et observa Hermione. Ce geste énerva d'autant plus Liam. Il aurait eu envie de se lever et de lui décrocher son meilleur droit pour avoir poser les yeux sur elle. Mais en une fraction de seconde, tout son petit plan s'effondra.

Il venait de voir Hermione se retourner à son tour et faire un timide sourire à Malefoy. Liam fut choqué, il ne bougeait plus comme paralysé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Malheureusement, il ne put approfondir son stoïcisme, car il venait de repartir direction le présent. Liam fut projeté sur les coussins qui l'avait mis en place. Il aurait du s'estimer heureux d'avoir bien calculé son coup mais il était encore trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il resta ainsi vingt minutes, allongé par terre à admirer le plafond lugubre du grenier. Il se redressa enfin et remit la pensine dans sa cachette. Liam regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'était resté que 15 minutes dans la pensine, il déverrouilla la porte et entreprit de commencer le grand ménage du grenier. Il avait grand besoin de se changer les idées.

« Je retournerai dans cette maudite pensine et je découvrirai le secret de Malefoy et Hermione ! »

* * *

**_Vos impressions?_**


End file.
